mancalafandomcom-20200216-history
Blindmancala
Blindmancala → Englisch. Viele traditionelle Brettspiele werden blind gespielt, z.B. Schach (genannt "Blindschach"), Dame ("Blinddame"), Mühle oder Go ("Blindgo"). Mancalaspiele können auch von Blinden gespielt werden oder mit verbundenen Augen, um eine größere Herausforderung zu sein. Kurmanbetov (links) gegen den Russen Russian V. Babenko, Astana (2005) Im Togus Kumalak, einem traditionellen kasachischen Mancalaspiel, das in ganz Zentralasien gespielt wird, gibt es regelmäßig Meisterschaften für Blinde und Clubs, in denen Blinde täglich das Spiel üben. In Turnieren benutzen sie besondere Bretter und Notationsblöcke. Der amtierende Blind-Togus Kumalak Weltmeister ist M. Kurmanbetov. Ein Awele-Turnier für Sehbehinderte wurde von CRDP Nord in Ryssel (Lille), Frankreich, im März 2005 organisiert. Víktor Bautista i Roca, ein europäischer Owarespieler, berichtete 2006, dass er mit einem Freund Oware mit verbundenen Augen in einem Resaurant spielte, während das halbe Restaurant erstaunt zusah. Beide sind nicht sehbehindert. Víktor schrieb: :"Am Anfang war es nicht leicht, aber nach ein par Zügen, machte uns diese Erfahrung wirklich Spaß. Wir zählten meist durch Berühren, aber wir erinnerten uns auch an alles." Er empfahl auch, zumindest wenn man anfängt mit verbundenen Augen zu spielen, einen Schiedsrichter da zu haben, der bei Problemen hilft. 2004 wurde Kalaha von der "National Organization of Parents of Blind Children" in den USA für den Unterricht von blinden Kindern empfohlen. Alexander Johan de Voogt, ein weltbekannter Mancalaexperte, schrieb in seiner Doktorarbeit über die Charakterisierung der Bao-Meisterschaft, dass 1992 Blindbao auf Sansibar und Ostafrika unbekannt war. Er entwarf daraufhin ein "Blindspielexperiment", um die kognitiven Fähigkeiten von Baomeistern zu erforschen. Das Experiment wurde 1992-1994 durchgeführt. Sein Informant, der Meister Abdulrahim Muhiddin Foum (bekannt als Abdu), konnte zu dieser Zeitcould nicht mehr als fünf Runden vorherberechnen. De Voogt schloss 1995 deshalb, dass "es möglich ist, wenn ein sehr langes Takasa (Zugfolge ohne Schlagen) in einer Partie stattfindet, jeden Baomeister zu besiegen, wenn sie blind spielen." Später berichtete jedoch Rob Nierse, ein anderer niederländischer Mancalaexperte, dass er nicht eine einzige Partie gegen Abdu gewinnen konnte, obwohl Rob das Brett sehen konnte und Abdu mit dem Rücken dazu saß, so dass er nicht mal in der Lage war, die Samen durch Berühren zu zählen. Merriam schrieb 1953, dass Igisoro (auch Kubuguza genannt) manchmal mit verbundenen Augen gespielt wird: :"Es wird von Informanten berichtet, dass Kubuguzaexperten mit verbundenen Augen spielen (...)." Latho ist ein äthiopisches Gedächtnisspiel, das mit verbundenen Augen auf einem Mancalabrett gespielt wird. Nicht alle Mancalaspiele dürften allerdings in gleichem Maße für blindes Spielen geeignet sein. Ralf Gering wies darauf hin, dass dies von der "Klarheit" des Spiels abhängig sein mag. Mancalaspiele mit einfacheren Regeln, kleineren Brettern, weniger Samen, gleichartigen Spielsteinen, Einzelschritten, ohne Bonuszügen, keine Turmbildung dürften besser funktionieren, als Mancalaspiele mit komplizierteren Regeln, größeren Brettern, mehr Samen, differenzierten Spielsteinen, mehreren Schritten, Bonuszügen oder Turmbildung innerhalb einer Mulde. Quellen ;Linders, L., van den Broek, E. & Voogt, A. J. de: Mancala Games and Their Suitability for Players With Visual Impairments. In: Journal of Visual Impairment and Blindness 2010; 11. ;Merriam, A. P.: The Game of Kubuguza among the Abatutsi of North-East Ruanda. In: Man 1953; 53 (11): 169-172. ;Miller, S. : How to Use a Popular Game as a Teaching Tool - and Still Have Fun!. In: Future Reflections: The National Federation of the Blind Magazine for Parents and Teachers of Blind Children 2004 (1); 23. ;Voogt, A. J. de: The Blind Bao Experiment. In: Voogt, A.J. de Limits of the Mind: Towards a Characterization of Bao Mastership. CNWS Publications, Doktorarbeit Reichsuniversiteit Leiden (Niederlande) 1995, 88-100. Externe Links *CRDP Nord *Das Konzept der "Klarheit" in einem Spiel Copyright © Wikimanqala. Ralf Gering Unter der CC by-sa 2.5 Lizenz. Category: Meta-Spiele